The Everlasting Love Story
by Kikumaru
Summary: A collection of romance stories in(hopefully) every coupling in Outlaw Star that comes to mind for a while. I need more couplings.... Tenth chapter is Iris and Gene
1. Gene and Melfina

A/N: Um...yeah. This is an idea that suddenly popped into my head. X.x; I like to write romance and I want to highlight every pairing that people see in Outlaw Star. So, if you could kindly add a coupling into the reviews, it'll help me bunches. Yaoi and Yuri in later chapters... This first chapter is the most popular and significant pairing of Outlaw Star. Gene X Melfina...lots of sap. ^_^;  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I love you.   
  
Its hard to tell you though, but it always will be true. I'm seeing you for the first time the way he saw you, and its easy to tell why he loved you at first sight. You look absolutely lovely. You're speaking to me, but I hardly can tell what you're saying to me. I've finally accomplished our goal, so does that mean you'll leave me? Does it mean that you'll be like all of the others I've loved and left behind?  
  
I can't let that happen, Melfina.  
  
I ask you what you want, dreading your answer, apprehensively.  
  
I can't beleive your answer.  
  
"I want to stay with you, Gene."  
  
So do I, Melfina. I really do. That's the entire reason for me going into space. From the moment I saw you, I wanted you to be with me forever. I wanted you near me. You're different from the other women I fell in love with. And its weird because you're not a follower or a leader. But you're innocent in the way that attracted me.  
  
"Good. That's what I want too."  
  
I want to stay with you forever. I grasp your hand and pull you towards me. I kiss you deeply, but not the soul taking intoxicating kiss that I normally perform. It just feels normal, to just feel your lips against mine. I sigh mentally, wishing I could stay like this forever and ever. I release and look happily into your eyes.  
  
I love you. Melfina.  
  
But there's more terror ahead. Hazanko, that evil bastard.   
  
You say more, and I'm suddenly relieved. Together we'll defeat him, my maiden. Together, we can save the universe. 


	2. Harry and Melfina

A/N: Someone requested a Harry X Melfina fiction...So, here's a reflection fiction from Harry McDougal, that little insane romantic. ^-^; Also, please suggest more pairings, I'm begging you. ;-;  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Snow.  
  
Its pretty, very pretty, swirling all around me and dotting my bare skin with peppery cold feelings. Its not like in the stories Ron tells me, not at all. It looks like a bunch of cascading stars, as if the sky really is falling. Its way too cold though...I'm not used to having no climate control. I'm not used to having rain or anything else falling from the sky. Anyway...Ron brought me back a while ago, into another body that was very similiar to my other one, only my hair's too short to put in a ponytail...And my eyes are different.  
  
I look like Gene does. Did, actually...last time I saw he had a haircut. It looks so awful...I'd like to make fun of him for a while, for all the things he stole from me. My real body, my arm,....Melfina.  
  
But they're together.   
  
And I hate him.  
  
He's taking everything from me! He was the entire reason that my arm screwed up. And he made Melfina run from me. Gene and Melfina won't last together. Not if I have my way. My big brother promised me. He said I would have Melfina.  
  
My brother keeps his promises.  
  
He's never given her roses. He's not even a construct. He doesn't understand how she feels. Not the way I do. I can relate to her...and for once, she's all I want. I just want Melfina to be close to me. And I'll do anything I can to make her see that.  
  
I died for you, Melfina. Can't you at least see that I'd do anything for you? I want more for you than he does. He's always going back, always cheating on people...  
  
I can't let him do that.  
  
And he probably didn't even ask you to sing your song again.   
  
I'm jealous of him..he had a chance with you. He's done something I haven't, and I can't yet figure out what that is.  
  
The snow swirls around me again, and my skin is turning red now. I cling my jacket tight to me, and walk towards home, trembling with cold.  
  
Please let me find out. 


	3. Aisha and Jim

A/N: Eh. I have to work really hard on this one chapter. XP I hate to say it, but I am really, really anti-Jim X Aisha....Even though it makes sense. :D I see them as brother and sister. e.e; Well, here goes..tell me how bad it really is. Anyhow. I'm doing most of the straight couples first before I reveal the yaoi ::coughFredxGenecough:: and yuri ::coughAishaxSuzucough:: xP  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'll miss you..Aisha." To her surprise, he was the most emotional about the moment when her family finally came. Sure, they had bonded a lot more, especially since the leyline. She knew he still felt guilty for leaving her with Jukai, and had been depressed about the fact that he had deserted his two "older siblings". But it was almost as if their bond of friendship had grown to a point stronger than even that of his and Gene's. His eyes were shining, although he tried to hide his tears by looking up at the ceiling. But they were there, deep steel blue orbs that could either make you feel guilty or like the best person in the world. It was through a child's eye, yet the sorrow of having lost his parents, his first love, and everything else mixed into one and made him truly look twice his age.  
  
Emotions surged inside her, yet her voice of reason kept her going strong. She wouldn't cry in front of her family, she was way too grown up and honorable to shed tears now. Yet she knew, as soon as she was alone, she'd miss them all horribly. It was painful to watch him, and she looked away for a second and then back. Feelings surged inside her, as she wanted to spill them out to him, every comfort he had given her, and that she loved him deeply. He was a child, she had told herself. But no, he was more then a mere child. More than a human being. He was a character of pure fantasies, a character that struck love into your heart the very first time you met him.  
  
She looked down at the ground making sure her family didn't see her underneath the sparse curtain of silver hair. She let a single tear dampen the ground below, wiped the rest away, and looked into his eyes once more. Instead, she found herself staring at honey blonde hair as he dipped his head to cry as well. An arm crept around the figure of young James Hawking, a warm and calming spark of hope.   
  
Just let me wrap my arms around you, just once...Just to calm you, just to hold you, just to listen to you breathe. Jimmy, you take things way too seriously. I still think you're a little kid, just because you are. But you're more grown up then any of the others, even Suzu could ever be. And in that way, I almost look up to you, even though literally I'm looking down towards you right now. Heh...your so short. Can't wait till you get even taller than me. That way, we don't look like brother and sister. You're so sweet and adorable now, like a stressed adult in a little kid's body. Mm...I ruffle your hair once more, as a good-bye present to you and a reassurance to myself. I need to make sure you're still you.... 


	4. Ron and Hilda

A/N: YAY! Thank you so much for the coupling suggestions. Anyway, Since Ron X Hilda was the second one requested, I'll go ahead and do that coupling. . :B I'll work my way through the couples, I promise! ^-^;; Even though I was looking through this coupling, I can't grasp Ron's personality very well...but I'll really try. It isn't too much, actually...you have to look to see the things that are going on. Meaning it sucks very badly.   
-----------------------------  
  
"Brother?" Harry McDougle set his hand on his brothers shoulder, as a small source of peace for him. The older man, Ron, sat on the bed in his quarters on the Shangri-La, looking at the floor so furiously that it was debatable whether his gaze would burn a hole in the metal floor. His fists clenched at his sides. His normally calm eyes were unexplainable, but he looked like he was astonished at something."Brother? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." He snapped out of his dazed state looking up to the teal haired younger boy with confusion. His hands opened, revealing that his hands were covered in tiny scratches from his nails, making him look down to them for a moment. "Its nothing Harry, don't worry."  
  
"Your hands are bleeding, Ron." Violet colored eyes blinked, mixed with just a bit of confusion as he pointed the obvious out to his brother.   
  
"I know." He closed his palms again, and sighed. "Harry, you go ahead. I'm tired right now..."   
  
"Kay. Man, it was a shame that we didn't destroy the XGP, wasn't it?" Harry realized what was wrong for a moment, and then backed off, wishing he hadn't said anything. "Your upset about Hilda?"  
  
"Harry, I believe I told you that I was tired and I want to go to sleep." Ron avoided the subject sharply, getting a couple of bandages to wrap his hands up with.  
  
"Just trying to help..." He walked outside to his own quarters, turning out the lights. Ron looked after him, and shut the door quietly, and looked out the window into the stars. A heavy sigh escaped, and he looked out towards Farfallas. Ron closed his eyes, opening them again with emotion for once as he stared out of the window.   
  
"I'm sorry, Hilda." 


	5. Suzuka and Gene

A/N: ^-^; Thanks again for all the great suggestions! Keep making them, please! Anyhow, this chapter is Gene/Suzuka. I saw the romance between the two...Gene was looking at her when she entered Fred's office, and he smelled her sash and told her she was beautiful at the end of that eppy...and Hitoraga senses the love Suzu has for Gene. So, I like this couple a lot.   
  
----------------------  
  
  
I ran by you, trying to gain my sword back. You can't take it from me, Gene. I won't let you. But..of course. Like everyone else, you tricked me. You grabbed hold of my sash, and basically my outfit came apart. I clinged the fabric to my bare body, desprately looking at you. Why is it the people I love try to do harm to me? Why is it everyone takes something wonderful from me? I looked at you, and you picked up both my sword and my sash in a sign of victory.  
  
"Yeah, I got it!" You smiled joyfully, and I just looked on. Looked behind you...to see if I could find some sort of peace.   
  
"Give that back!" Like a child in a school yard, I tried to get my prized possesion from you.  
  
"Which one?" You laughed again, and I looked down in agony. I don't care right now. I just want my life back. My sword, my career...my dignity.   
  
"Both of them." I made one more attempt to gain them back. They are mine, Gene....just give them to me. You picked up my sash and sniffed it, taking in my scent. I feel so ashamed now...just please..don't do anything to my life.   
  
"Thats a beautiful woman for ya." You smiled at me...wait? You called me beautiful...How can that be, Gene? How can it be when someone...someone out there looks exactly like me? Someone has taken my image. I'm no longer beautiful Gene. I can't be beautiful.  
  
I can't be beautiful, Gene. But you are....so very kind. Such a person like you can't possibly be someone as simple as a body guard. Someone like you can't be the object of my heart can you? I can't be in love with someone like that.  
  
But I am. 


	6. Suzuka and Ron

A/N: Sorry I haven't written lately...Anyhow, this chapter is Ron X Suzuka.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Suzuka sat at the table in the tavern, sipping at her tea as usual. Such was her addiction lately, tea had calmed her immensely since her family had been killed. And how she needed to be calm, for she killed if she were not. Thus she had joined as an assasin, to take her anger out among people that did or did not deserve to die. At least there was something to take her anger out upon.   
  
A man, tall, she observed, sat down at her table. The tea was placed upon its holder as she looked up at her employer. She had not been hired much since she had gotten back from helping Gene, so she was appreciative of this man. The man took off his hat and shades, looking at her pleasantly, a smile forming across his face. Ron McDougle, easily one of her enemies. However, there was a job to be done.  
  
"Hello, Suzuka," He smiled slightly, crossing his hands upon the table. "So you've continued to be an assasin, yet you stopped being by Starwind's side?"  
  
Hmm. He seemed to not have any weapons on him, and the smile was trustworthy, so perhaps he wanted her for a job anyhow.  
  
"Correct." She kept her answers short, sipping her tea in between.  
  
"So, you are taking jobs now, hm?" He closed his eyes as if thinking, and opened them again.  
  
"Correct again." She looked at him, suprised at how he looked now. His hair was cut, making him look halfway decent, and yet buisness-like all at once.  
  
"Ah. I see." He smiled towards himself and looked to the side. "I suppose I should keep that in mind then?"  
  
"You weren't here to ask me for a job?" She was confused again, and watched him again, curious.  
  
"Of course not. I am glad to finally see you once more, Suzuka." He smiled, putting his hat and sunglasses back on and adjusting his tie. "I like to hear your voice. Sadly I didn't hear it more. Anyhow, goodbye." He tipped his hat, smiling still, and made his way out of the bar.  
  
"Farewell." She looked after him, sighing. It wasn't good to fall in love with an enemy. 


	7. Aisha and Harry

A/N: I'm currently working my way through your suggestions. I'm not in a rush to do Jim and Hanmyo, mainly because I need to think of even MORE plot twists for my longer fiction. Anyhow, please, if it hasn't already been requested, suggest couples! I would love to make this as long as I can.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The sun rose over the horizon, illuminating carmel golden skin and silver hair. Hands were delicately placed together in front of her, the girl murmering some type of gibberish unknown to human kind. She was truly serious though, eyes closed, her furry ears moving towards any unknown sound. She seemed as though in a trance, as though she were concentrating some sort of magic. Her ears tweaked towards him, and as she turned around, she only could hear the sound of rustling fabric and a flash of teal.   
  
He was caught.   
  
Like a cat stalking her prey, she steathily wandered towards the sound. Her eyes showed sign of anger, her prayer temporarily ending. Dark blue clashed with violet as she peirced her gaze into the one she found. The teal haired man blinked, and stood up, as if a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The stare intensified, and the prey spoke.  
  
"What were you doing out there?"  
  
Not about to be stared down by a human, the Ctarl Ctarl reluctantly answered.  
  
"Praying. I was praying to the Ctarl Ctarl gods before you interrupted. Besides, what were YOU doing here?"  
  
He looked off to the side, gaining a faraway look in the fuschia colored orbs.  
  
"I wanted to hear her song again."  
  
"Song...?" She blinked, curious now. She stood up, hands on hips, and expected him to go on.  
  
"Here was where I heard it. If I come back enough times, maybe she'll come back and sing." He looked down, teal strands covering his eyes, and stood up leaning against the rock he hid behind. "I thought she had finally come back...when I saw you."  
  
She stared at him, deciding whether he were insane or simply a hopeless romantic. Or perhaps he were both. "Continue," she said, softly.   
  
"I asked him to sing her song again for me." He frowned, looking to the ground while he kicked a stone.  
  
"What were the words to the song?" She leaned up against the stone.  
  
"I'm not sure...just the sound of her voice captivated me. And then I knew she'd never be mine, because she was too good to be real. She was an angel," He said, calmly, before looking up into her deep blue eyes.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"I've been looking for her all this time. But I've finally found her, my angel."  
  
"Hmm...that's nice.." She sighed calmly, and looked down towards him again, surprised to see he had stood up straight, right by her.  
  
"I'm glad I found you, my angel." He lightly kissed her, and wrapped his arms around her. Aisha slowly kissed him as well, her hands intertwining around his neck.  
  
Angels could be found in the strangest of people.  
  
  
  



	8. Suzuka and Leilong

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates lately, have been busy with lots of other things. I apoligize a lot, please forgive me! Anyway, this chapter is Suzuka X Leilong/Shimi.   
  
------------------  
  
  
"Hitoraga, if you as much as harm her, I'll tear you limb from limb. You can count on it!"   
  
Hazanko had ordered Hitoraga to kill Suzuka's family. Every last one of them. Apparently, a connection of his was to be the heir if any thing happened to the family, and his connection would willingly share the money with Hazanko and his minions. Which mostly meant Hazanko. But, Shimi looked distraught at the thought of Hitorage killing her. He was the second strongest next to Hazanko, and was not thought of lightly by the rest of the Anten.  
  
Hitoraga smiled, his face bearing an expression of understanding. "She will go to you for help, you know that, don't you?"   
  
Since Suzuka had become a friend to the Anten, she knew everything, and obviously had a crush on Shimi. Mainly because of his charm and understanding, and because he was there to listen to her 17 year old woes. But, Leilong had loved her as well. Leilong was the opposite of Shimi, a deep listener and there to offer advice. Shimi was the one who fought and killed, and therefore he had gone under that name by the Anten. They weren't yet to be called the Anten 7, until the one named Hanmyo, who was but a child at this time, became old enough to be considered a fighter.  
  
Shimi nodded, and looked to the side, staring at the tapestry deep in thought.  
  
"I won't try to hurt her, Shimi..." Hitoraga smiled. "I've got an idea, it will be tricky, but I can probably pull it off."  
  
"And that is?"   
  
"I'll take her identity, and take the heir. It'd be so much easier, I have a formula to copy identities."  
  
"Your willing to take the face of a woman?" He stared, incredulously at his fellow seishi.  
  
"It won't look that bad on me now, would it? Besides, we're supposed to wear these damn masks anyway.."  
  
"Fine...go ahead. But like I said. Don't hurt her."  
  
"As you wish, Shimi."  
  
--  
  
Suzuka had been told to train by what seemed to be her ally, Shimi. She sighed softly at the thought of him, a small pink flush running over her face as she thought of the gallant warrior of the pirate clan, him having wanted her to be the seventh of the Anten, if anything were to happen any of the members. He wanted her there, with him, wanted her to fight along side her. She flushed, and continued her sword fighting with him, Shimi watching towards her house every so often.  
  
Hitoraga smiled gently underneath the mask, and set fire to the house, attempting to kill all inside. He watched with glee as the flames leapt upon the house, rising high, like an infernal dragon. Suzuka looked from her training at the smell of smoke, watching the house burn down, watching as Hitoraga fled from the scene. Shimi did as well, as she whirled around to ask him what had just happened....and so, she was confused, running after them...but she never saw them. She felt alone, and walked to the forest, surprised to find Shimi.  
  
"I was waiting for you....Suzuka....." 


	9. Gene and Hilda

A/N: Hello. :B If ya haven't noticed by now, I'm Hanmyo of the Pink Rose and all. X_x; I get tired of my aliases really really quickly. Also, I've deleted some of my earlier fictions...mostly ones that I probably will never update, or they sounded really bad when I reread them. Might do the same for Hanmyo's Return as well. o_o; But tell me in the reviews if I should keep it, all right? This chapter is Gene X Hilda, although I don't exactly support it.  
  
------------  
  
It was one night. That was all. Just my usual one night stand with the nearest beautiful woman I could get my hands on. Funny, she was one of the only girls who I didn't have to get drunk to agree with me. In fact, she seemed to feel what I felt...both of us were linked through physical and mental contact. I know it really sounds kinda funny, especially coming from a guy like me, but it was true. And that is exactly how I feel about her. When she died, I felt almost no emotion but longing, and so Hilda's death may have led me to see what I see in Melfina. And yet...I still don't know my feeling for her.  
  
She was amazing, like a super woman almost. Sleek and beautiful, dark and mysterious, and was as adventurous as I was. If not more. I know I longed for her, but never could I let it get into my way. She hurt both Jim and I, and although that may have blocked me from expressing anything, she let loose my feelings. I hated her, and I loved her at the same time. I don't know, it just confuses me and twists me into all directions. This mission was all for her sake, all to prove to her that even I, a space rookie, could go on a strenuous journey like the road lying ahead of me. The Galactic Leyline is all for her, although I dislike to admit it. Melfina is there, and I love her. But I never would have fallen in love with her, if Hilda didn't die.   
  
If Hilda didn't die, I wouldn't have become who I am.  
  
If she didn't die, the Outlaw Star wouldn't have a name, and it wouldn't have a journey. We would be trekking across space, without a care in the world, just the crew members and her. We probably wouldn't have even met Aisha. We wouldn't have anything, just an endless road stretched ahead of us.  
  
I wouldn't be torn apart, one part still clinging tightly to the past, to Hilda. And the other part clinging desperately onto Melfina. I wouldn't love them both, and long for the dead. I wouldn't even be out of Sentinel III. I hate it when the ones you love die all of a sudden, and its not like you can do anything to save it. I have to keep trying, to keep trying and bring her back.  
  
Because she is the one where it all began. 


	10. Iris and Gene

A/N: *sigh* Writing this chapter made me feel depressed. IrisXGene doesn't get much spotlight, does it?   
  
------  
  
You can never truly love me.  
  
Everyone says I'm lucky. Everyone says its wonderful that Gene has paid attention to me, that Gene loves me. But they never see the real Gene. They don't see him flirting with every girl who walks in, they don't see him when he's drunk. They don't see him stare at me, like I'm just a toy.   
  
Just a toy.   
  
Just a toy to be played with, a toy to break, a toy to use. That is all I am to him. I'm surprised I ever really meant anything to him...I tried so hard to make him love me. But then it didn't matter. He pretended to love me, just played with me like a cat. But then, when no one looks, he abandons me to think and lust over him for the next time he sees it fit to play with me again.  
  
I always wonder. If you hadn't met Melfina, would you somehow fall in love with me? If you had never met that woman Hilda, Twilight Suzuka...the Ctarl Ctarl...would you stay here with me? Would you have fallen in love with me, Gene? Would you have seen me more than a puppet, or a toy?  
  
You said Melfina was not a puppet, not at all. Would you say the same for me? Would you protect me, like you did Hilda? Would you promise me, promise you'd never leave me?   
  
Of course you wouldn't.  
  
I know you don't love me, and that breaks my heart. I try to still be bubbly and cheerful, but I can't. Not when I know your still out there somewhere, still loving Melfina, still arguing and laughing with Jim.  
  
You could never truly love me. But I truly love you Gene, I truly do. 


End file.
